One More Time
by PiratesCoveDown
Summary: When life throws a curve ball, it can be tragic. Will Freddy win back Bonnie, Or will he be sad forever...
1. Chapter 1:Problems

**Hey Guys its PCD I re-did the chapter because of some errors,and i forgot this,So here is the new Chapter 1**

**_**Chapter 1:Problems**_**

**"****How dare he come back to this town!" Bonnie paced back and forth inside her friend Chica's Store. **

**Chica watched Bonnie pace, "Bonnie, can you stop moving like that? You're starting to make me sick."**

**The store was empty, just the two of them were inside the diner.**

**"****Have some chocolate or something." Chica offered, taking a small display plate from the case, offering it to her friend some of the chocolate covered honeycomb. When the honey comb didn't do it, Chica knew there was no hope. She was going to have to give into the conversation. Damn it. **

**Sighing, Chica placed the display plate back down, "It is his town too, and you realize this don't you?" **

**That got her. **

**Bonnie instantly stopped pacing, a look of shock and betrayal etched on her face. "I can't believe it! You're taking HIS side!" **

**Staring at her, Chica just blinked, "Wow, its amazing how you can take something and run with it." **

**Bonnie was not in the mood for this, "Freddy has no right to be here, his parents could easily visit him in New York." **

**Before evening thinking of what she was saying, before she could keep the words back, Chica said, "He's moving here, I heard." After, she mentally bit her tongue, and cursed herself. **

**Just then, Bonnie's eyes began to water, "No right..." she whispered. **

**Then the door opened, and just then, Freddy walked into the store. "Hello Ladies." He called out to them both. **

**The tears had just fallen from Bonnie's eyes as the bell jingled on the door. **

**Chica couldn't even believe he was there; all she could do was stare at him wide-eyed. Glancing at Bonnie, stood from her seat, she wanted out this bloodshed, and quick.**

**Freddy's eyes turned concerned as he saw Bonnie, the tears slide down her blushed cheeks. "Bonnie…." His minds went blank of any other thought other than Bonnie and how much he wanted to hold her at this moment. **

**Bonnie took a step back as he came closer, "Don't come any closer." She managed to say.**

**Chica on the other hand, saw her cue. Freddy sent her a look, a look that spoke volumes.**

**Freddy needed to talk to Bonnie. **

**Bonnie would forgive her later, Chica decided as she slipped out the back door, disappearing completely.**

**Bonnie's breath grew deeper and heavier, her eyes never left Freddys. **

**Freddy stepped forward and Bonnie stepped back, hitting the counter. Trapped.**

**As he came closer, he entrapped her between the counter and his body. "Bonnie…please..." Freddy said again, this time in a whispered voice. **

**Bonnie shook her head no. "Freddy, I'm not doing this again. You can't just walk in here, walk back into my life, come back to town and expect everything to be fine for me, its not fine." She made it almost the entire length without her voice cracking, but at the end her voice deceived her. **

**The love, concern and care that she could see in his eyes was too much. It was pushing her towards the edge. **

**"****I know I was wrong to leave you. I let other people push me, prod me, until they convinced me you were wrong for me." Freddy confessed to her. **

**The pain inside him increased, she wouldn't even look at him. "I came back for you, to tell you I'm-"**

**"****Stop it." Bonnie said in a whisper. "I gave you a chance, you broke my heart…" her eyes meeting his confidently, "Leave."**

**That single word caused his body to ache more than anything he had ever experienced. He would have tried to say something, try to convince her, but the look in her eyes made him stop, stepping back he released her from the box he had trapped her in. He stuffed his hands into his pockets, because he didn't know what else to do with them. Nodding his head, he took another step back, turned and walked back out the door. **

**When the door jingled again, Chica poked her head out from around the door of the back room. She looked at Bonnie, walking over to her; she said nothing for a minute, letting her friend have the time she knew she needed. But then she couldn't hold her tongue, she said, "You stupid girl... You let him leave again…"**

**Sobbing into her hands, Bonnie said nothing. **

**Staring at the empty doorway, Chica stood shaking her head. **

**When Alexa had sobered, no more tears fell, her eyes were rimmed read as if crying for hours. "He cheated on me Chic. That's what finished all this." **

**Chica snapped her gaze over to Bonnie again. "He what?!"**

**Bonnie closed her eyes and took a deep breath, releasing it slowly before continuing "He cheated on me with Mangle." Meeting Chica's eyes she went on, " His friends, his family, his workmates, they made him believe that I wasn't good enough for him. He didn't know how to end it, so he slept with Mangle. Knowing I'd break up with him, and never want him back. And now… He's here. Expecting things."**


	2. Chapter 2:The Bar and a Old Friend

Hey guys PiratesCoveDown here,

forgot to add this to the first one,XD

Anyway this is A FanFiction I was working on before Love that never melts,

So i Hope you enjoy the series!

-PiratesCoveDown

After Freddy left the store, he didn't know where to go. As he thought over what had just happen, his body automatically moved him in a direction and soon he was standing in front of his best friends bar. The Fazbear Bar. Staring at the door blankly he pushed it open.

The bar was nearly empty, just those couple of older men that spent their days and money here. The room was dark; barely any light came in from the top small windows. Neon lights flashed annoyingly with advertisements for beers.

Walking up to the bar, Freddy positioned himself on a stool. His demeanor showed his depression, his head was low and his eyes never left the bar top.

As Serenity came out from the back room; her hands gripping a tray of freshly washed glasses. She was a breath of fresh air, in this stiff, stuffy bar. She wasn't someone you would have pegged for the owner of this place. Instead you might have pictured a big man in his mid thirties, tattooed, bald and huge muscles that screamed "Biker". Everyone knew though, that Serenity was not one to be messed with when or if the time ever came for a bar fight. She might not look it, but she could kick ass if she needed to.

"So, you went and saw her already huh?" Serenity had taken one look at Freddy and knew. She walked behind the bar and set the tray down.

Freddy looked up at his best friend, they'd been friends since the first year of high school, she knew everything about him. He nodded his head, "Yeah."

Glasses were being stacked back on to their rightful shelves, "Let me guess," Serenity started, "She didn't forgive you?"

Freddy stared at her, "If you knew that was going to happen, why didn't you try and stop me?"

"Because..." Serenity turned with a glass in her hand. "You would have gone anyway. You never would have been happy by simply taking me word for it. You never have been." The glass was stacked on the shelf, and she went to take the last one from the tray. She didn't even ask, she simply made him a drink and set it before him.

A Gin and Tonic sat in front of him, he looked at the drink then at her. "Its 10:30 in the morning." He pointed out.

With a smirk, Serenity said, "And what's your point? Drink it and like it."

With a slight grin, he took the glass, drinking half of the contents in one swallow. "She doesn't want me." He told her, once the liquid was down.

Leaning on the bar space beside him, Serenity sighed, "Come on 'Fred', She's probably just shocked to see you." Leaning her hands on the bar top next to him, "Besides, the last she heard of you, you had slept with the town slut, Mangle. Give her time. She'll come around, and if she doesn't… She doesn't. I know there are plenty of women that want you."

Freddy had to laugh at that, "Right… all the women in town think I'm some cheating scum."

"Not every woman…" Serenity she said under her breath. Opening her mouth to say something else she stopped and thought: Was today the day she told him the truth; truth that she had kept from him for years now?

No, it wasn't time yet. The time had to be perfect, and looking at him now anyone knew it wasn't just yet.

Freddy looked at her and shrugged again, "I don't know, but I know I have to try and get her back."

Shrugging Serenity replied with, "I guess if you have to. But let me ask you this… Is it her you really want? Or do you just miss the feeling you had with her, and haven't been able to find that feeling with anyone else yet?" she wanted an answer, but knew that should wouldn't get it. When he said nothing, she had to add teasingly, "Or maybe you just want to clear your cheating name?" She laughed thinking herself a comic; he on the other hand didn't think so.

Taking his glass, he emptied it with a second swallow, letting the alcohol rush through his veins and relax. He was thinking about what Serenity said, and he hated it. Lifting his glass he slammed it on the bar top. "Your not suppose to make me think Seren, your not suppose to make sense."

Serenity laughed, "I'll try my best not to make sense in the future. But someone had to ask before you drove yourself into destruction or worse yet, into a life you would regret later


	3. Chapter 3:Drunk Memories

Hey Guys it's PiratesCoveDown,

With that last chapter for a while, so I can finish chapter 2 for my other story

Enjoy Chapter 3!

By the time Serenity closed up the Bar that night, Freddy was completely wasted. He was still at the bar; his head was lying in the palm of his hand it was slowly sliding down getting, closer, and closer to the bar top. Just before his head hit the bar, he would lift it up.

"What am I doing here Serenity?" he asked.

Serenity was wiping down the bar from the many spilled drinks that had occurred over the night. "It appears to me, that you're trying not to swallow your own tongue."

Shaking his head to the point that it made him dizzy, No, I mean… Here in Athens?" His eyes were more than half closed, the way only a drunken person can make them.

"I mean, no one wants me here. Bonnie doesn't want me here, my parents think I'm just embarrassing them. Maybe I was wrong; maybe life here isn't possible for me."

The fear that soared through her was unexpected, just the thought of losing him again made her body cold. "You can't do that!" she screeched before she could even think up an excuse to tell him why couldn't. She just knew she had to say something though. "I mean…" and for the first time decided to go for the truth,"I'd miss you."

Rolling his head back, he looked at her and smiled all lopsided "I know Ser, I'd miss you too."

The shock that he said he knew scared her. He knew? He couldn't…? How did he know? The shock wore off and she realized, he just didn't get it. "No Freddy. I'd REALLY miss you…"

"I know Ser!" he laughed.

Sighing, She stood there wondering how someone so attractive and so smart could be so incredible stupid. Why wasn't he getting it? Well… He was drunk after all. Deciding that actions spoke louder than words, she reached over the bar, grabbed his face between her two hands and kissed him. His eyebrows rose in surprised delight and when she pulled back, she was breathless, "No. I'd really miss you." She said again, softer this time, stroking his cheek with her thumb.

Slowly removing her hands and he blinked his eyes open, staring at her with a goofy grin. Opening his mouth to say something. This was it! This is what she'd been waiting for. Her stomach tied itself into knots with anticipation.

With a little manly giggle he passes out, without a word, hitting his head on the bar with a thump.

"Son of a…." Serenity growled.


	4. Chapter 4:Can't RememberWHAT!

Hey Guys Its PCD, and i guess ill release 2 chapters per every release, so heres chapter 3,and good reviews can be seen,so here is chapter 4

-PiratesCoveDown

_**CHAPTER 4:Can't Remember...WHAT?!**_

The next morning when Freddy woke up, he found himself on a familiar couch in a familiar place. Sprawled halfway off the couch, a sheet falling off him, one eye open looking around, and the other closed, pressed against a white-sheeted pillow. As he sat up, letting the sheet fall off him, he felt the ill effects of drinking the night before. His head spun and pounded against his temples, his stomach was just turning, completely sick. He knew he was at Serenity's house, but that's all about he knew. He'd been to her house too many times before to have forgotten it. She left a trashcan beside the couch, obviously a precaution, and two aspirin with a glass of water sitting on the coffee table in front of him. As he yawned and reached for the home remedy solution for a hangover, he drank the water thirstily. With one more glance around the room he got up to find Serenity.

It didn't take long to find her; she was leaning on the porch railing just outside the back door. A cup of coffee hot and freshly brewed sat in between both of her hands, her eyes focused and watching the scenery of rolling mountains. Serenity lived on a 2-acre land lot in the middle of nowhere, or rather, ranch country. Horses from neighboring land were running in the distance, and yet she was only approximately about fifteen minutes from town, and to her bar.

She felt him coming closer before he was even there. Freddy leaned on the railing beside her, she didn't look over at him, and she didn't think she could.

"Thanks for the Aspirin." Freddy said in a hushed tone, slowly lifting the remainder of his water to his lips and taking a drink.

Nodding her head, she said nothing at all, waiting on him. Waiting to see if he would bring up the kiss, maybe he didn't remember it, maybe he would say something, or maybe he want to say nothing about it, because he didn't want to hurt her.

"What happen last night?" he asked,

Her body went still, grip tightening on her mug, "What do you mean?"

Turning his head he looked at her with a smirk, "I mean… did I do anything or say anything stupid?"

"Oh, Umm… YOU didn't do anything stupid that I can remember." Her emphasis on the fact that he didn't, but she might have…

Freddy took a drink from his water again, then pulled it back and tilted the glass to pour the remaining amount of water over the railing and onto the plants and flowers below them. "Good."

He didn't seem to remember what happen last night; Serenity could get away with a free kiss. That didn't sit well with her. Is that what she truly wanted? For everything to go back to how it was, with him not knowing, and her pretending that he secretly knew and was going to make a move one day?

Freddy started talking, but she wasn't paying any attention to him, she had her own problems, thoughts and feelings rolling around in her mind. She knew she had to say something; she had to take the chance.

"….So, I was thinking that I'm going to try with Bonnie again."

"I kissed you."

They had both started talking at the same time, and they both heard one another. So it came to no shock when they both said, "What?!" in unison.

"You did what? When?" He asked with shock.

"Last night." Serenity replied, before going into her own, "You're going to do what? You're going to try again? How many times do you have to get hurt before you realize she doesn't want you? That you're wasting your time?"

Standing up straight, she ran a hand through her fur in exasperation. She shook her head, she didn't even know what to say, and she had to be supportive right? Screw supportive. Glancing at him for only a second, she said, "She doesn't deserve you." Then she walked into the house, and into her room, shutting and locking the door.

Freddy was left standing there, still in complete shock, blinking aimlessly at the empty space beside him that she left. "You kissed me?" he asked again, now to no one. He kept pondering…

AN:Ill post the other chapter in a few mins since it was short,i'm always 2 chaps ahead or so.

-PiratesCoveDown


	5. Chapter 5:Excuses

**Hey guys i rushed this out since the last one was short. Hope you enjoy!CHAPTER 5**

**_**CHAPTER 5:Excuses**_**

**Freddy had left Serenity's house after the shock of the new found information had worn off enough for him to move. He was still in a daze however. Bonnie, Serenity… one woman gave a guy troubles, but two… he was headed for disaster, or more possibly death. What was he going to do? He'd thought about Serenity like that once, a long time ago; when they were teenagers, but they weren't teenagers anymore, and he thought the idea had been resolved long ago for him. He never wanted to ruin the good and close friendship that they shared. Now they were older and now she'd kissed him, or so he was told, but it changed things. Didn't it? **

**Bonnie had been his first love; he'd never felt as much love as he didn't when he was with Bonnie. No one he had ever dated came close to showing him that kind of love. Being honest with himself, he had to realize never tried either. Walking through the park, the small one that he'd spent many of hours as a child in. The park held memories with both Serenity and then later on, Bonnie. **

**Settling on a bench, lost in his thoughts. Serenity…. Freddy…. Scratching behind his ear in exasperation he sighed and blinked, looking at his location. Taking a look around the park, everyone around him seemed to have no problems at all; the world was a happy place. People were laughing, playing, talking, and kissing. But then…he saw her. **

**Bonnie had laid a blanket down, and was lying on her stomach, feet up in the air as her knees bent upwards, her feet lazily kicking the air rhythmically. Her face was buries into a book, that was lying in front of her, her blue fur was shining against the suns light, strands falling into her face.**

**Freddy had felt a shock at seeing her, not expecting the sight; however, the sight had not taken his breath away as it might have in the past. He didn't notice the change. She didn't want to talk to him and if he wanted to talk to her, he'd have to come up with a reason to approach her. He looked around the area again, looking for an idea, and like a beacon of light, he saw it. It was pinned to a tree. Getting up and he walked over to it, taking the flier off the tree. The fair, it was coming to town, and its first night was tonight. A sidelong glance was taken on Bonnie, he sighed, it was a long shot, but he'd take the chance. **

**Flier in hand he made his way over to her. She had no idea of his presences until a shadow was cast over her book, taking away the light she had from the sun to read by. When she looked up, shielding her eyes from the sun in order to see his face, "Freddy, What is it?" She asked shocked. **

**She had already started to get up, sitting up and taking her book with her. The hurt that he felt by her movement caused him to speak, "The fair." He blurted out and holding up the flier for her to see. **

**"****So?" She responded without even looking or glancing at the flier he held. **

**"****Bonnie… Please. Give me a chance. Go with me? We'll have fun just like old times." **

**She stopped and looked at him, her mind wanted to say no, but then she thought back to the conversation she'd had with Chica. It made her bite back her refusal and nod her head, "OK." **

**He wasn't expecting that it, he was expecting a fight, an argument "Bonnie, stop being so… Wait… What?"**

**"****Ok. I'll go with you."**

**"****Oh." Freddy said confused. "Ok then, I'll pick you up at seven." He didn't know what else to do or say, so he just walked away. **

**What neither Freddy nor Bonnie knew was that not far away, Serenity stood listening. She'd gone looking for Freddy, and had found more than she was expecting herself. **

**AN:**

**What a Cliffhanger,am I RIGHT? I hope you enjoyed this Chapter!**

**-PiratesCoveDown**


	6. Chapter 6:Jealousy

Hey guys its PCD With another chapter of O.M.T,will be taking a break to finish chap 3 of L.T.N.F which is NOT a copy of L.T.N.M.

_**Chapter 6:Jealousy**_

Serenity was the perfect mixture of both hurt and mad. She'd had the feeling of being rejected. How could she not feel this way? Spying was bad, it was wrong, she knew that… However when it was done by accident, was it still bad? Oh who cared? He was taking Bonnie to the fair! Her eyes grew narrow as she leaned back against the tree, her mind spinning with ideas, she had to do something. With a slow curing smile, she thought of a plan.

First things first, she needed a date to the fair.

Pulling out her cell she scrolled down the list of names in her in phone book. It'd have to be someone good, hot and believable, in order to make Freddy jealous. Ah-Ha! Golden Freddy!

Freddy knew that his brother had been crushing on Serenity for a year or two now. Golden Freddy had even asked her out a few times, but Serenity had declined. It was wrong to use like this, but he'd understand once she explained to him what she was doing, he was a cool enough guy.

Hitting "call" she did not taking another minute to think about it. The phone began to ring just as she started to walk through the park once again.

"Hello?" was hot, there was no doubt, and he definitely had the voice to match his appearance. Half the women at the fair would be jealous of Serenity. Oh yeah… was going to be perfect.

"Golden Freddy." Serenity said,

"What are you doing tonight?" held the phone away from his ear, and looked at the screen of his cell phone to confirm to himself it was in fact Serenity that was calling.

"Uh…" He said when he put the phone back to his ear.

"Nothing actually. I'm just finishing up some paper work here at the office." Not only was good looking, he had the brains and the smarts to be a very successful business man.

"Great. Then you'll go with me to the fair tonight?"

"Sure… But what's the catch? Why the sudden interest in me?" He asked skeptically.

"I need you to help me make someone jealous." Serenity confessed.

On the other side of the phone, he was smirking, and leaning back in his office chair.

"So, you're finally making a move huh? It's about time."

Serenity had just gotten to her car when she stopped.

"You knew?" He laughed,

"Sweetie, everyone's known for years, well, except him. I started figuring it out last year, the last time he came to visit, and you got real moody when I'd ask you out in front of him. It's about time you made a move."

"Oh…" She felt the need to apologize for something and didn't know what. The thought did shock her though. The fact that everyone knew was so terrifying, because then everyone would know she tried and failed if things didn't work out. It did strengthen the notion and confirm the fact, that Freddy was one stupid man when it came to woman.

"I'll do it." he said,

"But, what do I get out of this?" Serenity rolled her eyes and pulled open her car door, sliding into the driver's seat.

"Why, the wonderful feeling of helping a friend that you care about so much, and spending the entire evening with me." She tried to sound sweet, she really did. However, it came out more like sarcasm. just laughed, and Serenity sighed.

"Fine." Serenity continued on, "A kiss at the fair in front of everyone. That way you can enjoy it AND Freddy can see it."

Weighing the idea in his head, added his own bargaining, "One kiss at the fair and one when I take you home."Knowing that if she argued more, he'd only make it worse, Serenity quickly said.

"Deal! Pick me up at Seven and don't be late." She hit the END button on her cell before he even had the chance to interject again or change the agreed plan.

Now for stage two. She too had to look amazing. This meant a bit of time shopping. Putting the car in drive she smiled knowing that tonight was going to be a lot of fun either way. She couldn't want to see the guy's faces when she was ready.

Serenity had gone shopping, she wanted something sexy, but something that was still very much her. After the clothes were purchased, plus a few must need accessories, she was walking back out to her car, when she glanced into a hair salon. Biting her lower lip, she impulsively stopped and went inside. Now at home, her hair freshly cut and styled, the clothes and accessories lay on the bed just waiting to be put on. Walking into the bathroom she looked into the mirror and sighed, the nerves for the upcoming event later that night were getting to her. With a shaky hand she reached out and pulled a dusty black box out, opening the top, she stared at the many unused cosmetics.

stood at Serenity's door; he was 30secs too early, so he stood at the front door and waited for those second to tick by. At 7:00pm exactly, he knocked. She did say exactly 7:00pm right, and not to be late? So why should he be early?

He waited and she didn't answer, he sighed and knocked yet again. Turning to look over towards the garage, he saw her car; she hadn't left and ditched him. He was about to knock again when the door opened, and boy was he ready chew her out for taking so long, when he was doing her a favor and…

His thought process stop, it just ceased to exist. Blinking, his thoughts came back but he wasn't able to speak. She was more beautiful than he had ever seen her before and that was hard to beat. The seconds that he had waited before, when he was standing at her door, seemed like precious time he wasted when he could have been with her.

Serenity looked at him, she'd never seen with that expression before, and it scared her that she had failed in what she wanted to do. She had picked up a new pair of jeans; a low cut black tank top, and heeled knee high black boots on her feet. The must needed accessories consisted of a long silver chain with a star on the end, silver hoops swinging from her ears and her hair was straightened, cut and layered, the hair stylist had even given her bangs! The bangs swept easy enough to the side with the right length to give her face the correct shaping. She's taken a chance on the make-up, doing it as she'd seen in a magazine, bronze and green shimmering her eyes, outlined with black eyeliner, her cheeks with the perfect soft touch of blush, and her lips shining with clear gloss.

Her fears were causing her to shake her more then she would have liked. Why hadn't he said anything yet? All her fears however, came to a crashing end when he reached for her. He took her shoulders in his hands and dragged her against him, kissing her with so much passionately and gentleness it amazed her.

When he let her go, her head was a bit fuzzy, she hadn't been expecting that and he was some kisser. "Alright." She said and paused nervously, giving him a chance to speak, but he didn't take it. "Should we go now?" she asked and only got a nod in reply.

As she stepped past him to walk towards his truck, got another view of her and with a shaky breath muttered, "Damn."

Rushing to get to the truck to help her in, letting her slide in before going to his own side.

When she was in the truck she pulled down the visor and reapplied some more gloss to her lips that had been kissed away.

(IMA CALL GOLDEN FREDDY FRED NOW FOR EASIER PURPOSES)

jumped in to the truck and finally spoke saying, "Ready?"

Glancing over she smiled and nodded her head, "Yep."

He started up the truck and put it in drive, Serenity spoke again, "Oh, and Fred?"

"Yeah?" he asked, easing his foot on the break so that he could look at her.

"Welcome back to the living Sugar." She laughed, while he only smirked and started them on their way.

_**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, it was originally 2,then I combined them. Thanks for reading!**_


	7. Chapter 7:Deep Thoughts

_**Hey guys its PiratesCoveDown with another chapter of One More Time, i hope you enjoy, now I must go and finish chapter 1 for a new story.**_

_**CHAPTER 7:Deep Thoughts**_

When they arrived at the fair, Serenity's eyes were everywhere at once, looking all around, for any sight of Freddy and Bonnie. You could hear the excited and happy screams coming from kids, teens and adults alike. The screaming sounds spilling over from the rides that seemed to towered over the concession stands and carnival games. Lights flashed, men and women calling for people to come and try their game, teasing ones as they passed that they couldn't win the prize. The sounds barely fazed Serenity, nor did she notice that the men that passed were showing their approval of her looks through stares, facial expression and even a hoot of a call

"Hey baby…" trying to do anything to grab her attention back to them. Even if she didn't notice, Goldie did. He was walking besides her giving the men a look, one that told them to back off. He moved a step closer to her and slipped his hand into hers. People and especially men would get the point that she wasn't there alone. As she felt his hand slide into hers, she stopped moving through the crowd, looked down at her hand and looked up at him, finding him smiling down at her

"Oh right. Good move. This should push the point we're together. Good idea Fred, had I thought of it before, I'd have done it earlier." She smiled at him and he felt everything in his body tighten, but the only outward visual sign would be his jaw muscles moving, that's the effect her smile had one him. He rolled his eyes though, and said

"Get this in your head now kid, not everything I do tonight will be because of Freddy. The kiss was because I couldn't help myself, you are more beautiful and angelic looking then I have ever seen anyone look before." He was making her nervous with his words. No one had spoke words like that to her, it was like it was spoken from a movie. She had to resist the urge to ask what movie that quote was from and she had to keep her head focused on Freddy. Goldie however continued

"And I took your hand in mine, because I want people to know you're here with me, and no one else." Why hadn't she gone out with him before her love for Freddy had taken over her thoughts, mind, heart and life?

Jason could tell she had nothing to say to that by the blank stare on her face. And out of the corner of his eye, he saw Freddy and Bonnie walking not to far away.

"Smiles kid, here comes the show."

"Huh?" she said as she he turned her around to face Freddy and Bonnie.

"Oh." Her mind had to work fast on what she needed to do. A smile got plastered on to her lips, leaning into Goldie and turning her head so that only her profile was seen by Freddy and Bonnie. Her lips were only mere inches from Jason's neck and his breathing took a little hitch at her scent as it drifted into his senses.

"Goldie!" Freddy called out, and suddenly Goldie hated the man more now, than ever before.

"Freddy." Jason said casually, sliding his arm around Serenity's waist, and extending his other hand to Rob.

"Good to see you."

"And you remember Bonnie." Freddy turned and flashed a smile in her direction during the only just smiled.

"Yes, of course, nice to see you again." Goldie said with an easy smile to her. Bonnie was the pretty blue furred bunny that he has remembered. Perky everything and just an all around cute girl, her fur was sparkling in the light . It looked soft and silky, as did her body. She was covered with a light pink T-shirt and a knee length purple skirt, and purple simply flat sandals on her feet. Goldie pursed his lips and thought again what a pretty little thing she was.

"It goes without saying that you both know Serenity." Serenity was able to turn her head at the right time, and got to see Freddy's face taken over by complete amazement and then flicker with something that she couldn't quite pinpoint, but whatever it was… she knew she liked it.

"Hello Freddy." Her eyes glancing to Bonnie,

"Its been awhile Bonnie, you're looking great."

"Serenity… wow. You look amazing." Bonnie said looking her over, she had been surprised as well, but had been better at hiding it then Freddy had been. Jason watched Freddy carefully, and couldn't help the smile that curved on his lips. Even if it was for a short time, he was glad to have the look of jealousy that was in Rob's eyes.

"Well, since we're all here together, why don't we make this a foursome? Rob, Alexa? What do you say?"Alexa jumped on the idea and Freddy was still staring at Serenity, and Serenity at Freddy. Freddy knew it was a fake smile. He knew Serenity was trying to make him jealous, but it wont work. They walked around playing games.

_**Hey guys it PCD, and soon another 5NAF story will be made on my page. I will NOT leak any info on it,so you'll have to wait :3 Hope you enjoyed the story. Dont forget to like and follow,PiratesCoveDown OUT!**_


	8. Chapter 8:Wounds

_**Hey guys PCD, and I am rushing to get chapters out before christmas, because I wont be on for a few days after, family, ETC. SO HERE ITS **__**CHAPTER 8 **__**Sorry if this chapter is a little dry.**_

_**CHAPTER 8:Back Together**_

The stupid heeled boots were killing her already, and they'd just gotten there. The way that Freddy had looked her over and the way his eyes were lingering on her, she figured the pain of the boots were worth it.

The long line for the bumper cars had her in close proximity of everyone. Goldie was doing a great job, he never left her side and was always touching her as if he couldn't stop.

Freddy had his arm draped over Bonnie's waist. He stopped looking at Serenity to avoid Bonnie getting the wrong picture. They waited for seemed like hours in line to go on the bumper cars. Bonnie and Freddy chatted for a bit, while Goldie and Serenity stayed quiet.

"Bonnie, we should leave them, Serenity wants to make me jealous. I know it,I mean look at her." Bonnie Looked over at the pair.

"Just for a little longer, I promise." She responded. He sighed a shrugged his shoulders. Hand slipped his hands into Bonnie's, causing her to blush.

"I dont know what i was thinking, cheating on you. It was foolish."

"It wasn't your total fault. Your friends didn't like me." Bonnie started leaning into Freddy's chest. Bonnie stuffed her nose into his fur.

"I missed you Bonnie." he said.

"You know what,lets leave them. We can see a movie." she finally said. He happily agreed.

"Serenity,Goldie its getting late, we're gonna go." Freddy said. Bonnie noded and wrapped around Freddy's arm. Serenity Felt sad that her trick wouldn't work. She hated the bunny. Before she walked out Serenity grabbed her shoulder,turned her around and clawed her face.

"AHHHH!" she screamed. Freddy turned around and grabbed Bonnie out of harms way.

"Are you ok Bonnie?Let me see the cuts!" he said. Bonnie was groaning in pain. When she finally removed her hand, she had a cut running from the tip of her nose to her left ear, but it wasn't bleeding. Serenity looked at her hand to see pieces of fur and blood on her nails. She gasped at her-self. She pushed through the crowd and ran, and Goldie followed. Bonnie was crying into Freddy's Chest. He never liked Serenity, know he hated her more.

"Bonnie are you ok?" he asked. Bonnie looked at Freddy.

"Take me to a hospital….Please.." he agreed and decided to drive her there. He wanted to get Serenity for this.

_**Hey guys, did you like the chapter? I hope you did, well guys got to work on CHAPTER 4 for l.t.n.f So see you guys!**_

_**-PiratesCoveDown**_


	9. Chapter 9:Healing & Revenge

**_**Don't call me a retard, but I HAVE NO IDEA WHEN THIS BECAME VIOLENT..anyway enjoy this chapter,ALSO maybe dry,because the story is closing to an end,and a hint someone might die(in ANOTHER CHAPTER)...Enough spoilers READ!**_**

**_**Chapter 9:Healing & Revenge**_**

**Freddy carried Bonnie down blocks and blocks, running to the Closest hospital. No matter how tired he was, he only cared for Bonnie. Just then his friend from college pulled up next to them and said**

**"****GET IN YE CAR,ILL DRIVE YOU TO WHEREVER YE NEED TO BE" and opened the back seat. It was his best friend,Foxy who he hadn't seen in years. Freddy laid Bonnie gently on the back seat and rushed to the front.**

**"****THE HOSPITAL, AND FAST!" Freddy commanded. Freddy knew Foxy was a fast driver. Foxy immediately pushed hard on the gas pedal. Within a matter of minutes they were there. Freddy and Foxy carried Bonnie on her shoulders and entered the hospital. They told the Police Officer inside what happened and reacted faster than you can blink. They put out a warrant on Goldie and Serenity and started searching. **

**A few hours later they all walked out with Bonnie receiving around 20 stitches to her face. Bonnie looked sad. Freddy praised Foxy for helping.**

**"****Thank you Foxy,I don't know how to repay you.. "**

**"****Its all right lad, I got to go back to Chica's house." Freddy wondered what he meant….Oh. He guessed that they were at it again. Foxy's sweet talk got him and Chica back together. Foxy went in his pick up and left. Freddy looked at Bonnie and lifted her head with his finger.**

**"****Its ok Bonnie. Its over, the police are looking for Serenity and Goldie." Bonnie leaned into Freddy,brushing her lips against his,then kissed. **

**"****Thank you Freddy.." she said. Bonnie was tired from all the commotion. Her face was swollen where the scratch was,causing her more pain. **

**"****Is it ok if i can crash at your place for a few days..I don't to be alone."she asked. Freddy nodded and began walking. It only took a few minutes,since Freddy lived close to...well everywhere. He unlocked his door and they both entered.**

**"****I'll sleep on the couch, you can take the bed." Freddy insisted. Bonnie was to tired to argue,and went upstairs, took off her shoes and slipped in the bed and fell asleep. Freddy crashed on the couch and fell asleep.**

**_**FREDDY'S DREAM**_**

**He was sitting on a couch and Bonnie sitting next to him,with small children on the floor playing. Bonnie looked way older,and taller. He examined the children a bit...And found that they were a blue bear,about 5,and a brown bunny, also around 5. He then heard the door open,and looked. It looked like Serenity,WAY older. She had something shiny in her hand. Then raised at at Freddy and said**

**"****I WAS THE ONE FOR YOU!" Freddy saw it was a gun, and suddenly Bonnie was hugging Goldie.**

**"****No.." BOOM.**

**_**11:34 A.M**_**

**Freddy ROSE STRAIGHT up in shock, looking around, and gasping for his dear life. He saw Bonnie standing in front of him.**

**"****What's wrong?" she said.**

**"****We need to go to the Police Station." as he said that,a call from the PD came in.**


	10. Chapter 10:Good Bye Old Friend

_**Wow….Chapter 10 guys...I need to thank you all for the support and reviews from you. I wont stop writing..erm..typing anyway,enjoy the chapter 10 mark, and also I am making a sequel to this (MAYBE) I mean..I never thought of chapter 10 coming. ANYWAY ENOUGH CHIT CHAT READ!Warning:THIS CHAPTER is very,very strong in emotion. Sorry if this is SHORT.**_

_**Chapter 10:Good Bye,Old Friend(FINAL)**_

After they left the PD, Bonnie was OVER the top scared. Serenity threatened to kill Bonnie and her blood line. Freddy always had a revolver in his bedroom,but didn't want to tell Bonnie incase she….Anyway. Bonnie was hyperventilating.

"Bonnie calm down, Everything will be alright."Freddy said as he slipped his hand in Bonnie's. Bonnie started to calm down. She knew she could trust Freddy a lot more now. She didn't care about his past anymore,she cared about now. They were driving in Freddys Blue sports car. Bonnie liked the color because it reminded herself her fur is great. They finally got to his house and sat on the couch. Bonnie was practically sitting on Freddy's lap. and shaking.

By the time its was the end of the Day, Freddy had a mild headache due to Bonnies shaking.

_**-TIME LAPSE A FEW DAYS-**_

Bonnie was over her fear and wanted to go shoe shopping today.

"Oh boy.."Freddy said. But as impossible as it was, she went alone. Hours went by, and Freddy was watching the Sunday football game. It was the Brown Bears against the Red Iguanas ("bear" with me I am making team names..),when suddenly the door slammed open. He guessed it was Bonnie so he got up to greet her.

He was near the door when he felt a hard force in his stomach,making him fall down. A white furred person now stood on top of him.

"I was the one for you…..I broke you two up so you can be mine but NO YOU GO BACK TO HER!" it thing went through Freddy's mind. "Mangle".She was called Mangle for a reason. She would be able to rip apart your life in one move,so the name stuck on her.. Freddy felt like he was in that dream he had,except with Mangle. He remembered the gun. He got up.

"Mangle,Please Leave my HOUSE" he said. She pulled out the gun,as he expected. She started to break out.

"I…..I LOVED YOU". She aimed at Freddy's head,but he quickly disarmed her. A sudden blue shadow tackled Mangle. He quickly picked up the gun and the girls quickly stopped fighting. He aimed at Mangle.

"Leave Mangle….I never loved you...YOU DRUGGED ME!" Mangle growled and charged at Freddy

"POP!". Freddy killed Mangle in self defence straight in the head. Bonnie came to comfort the Bear. Freddy was shocked at what he had done...He dropped his gun and fell to his knees. He teared a bit. It wasn't long before the police arrived. It turned out Serenity suicided to avoid getting arrested. Goldie was never to be seen again,presumed dead by the police. Freddy and Bonnie would never forget this moment...Freddy finished his goal. He was back with Bonnie…..

_**That is the conclusion of One More Time. If you have any,uh, questions about this ending or the story in general,just shoot them. PM ME DON'T LEAVE A REVIEW. I know have enough time to finish DB. Well guys,Peace I got my hands full writing a Christmas story branching off of DB.**_


End file.
